


What Did I Miss? (ENDGAME SPOILERS)

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almost death, Avengers Endgame, Avengers Endgame Spoilers, Coming back from the dead, Gen, Light Swearing, lots of crying by all characters involved, mixed in with a little fluff in the end, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Five years ago Thanos snapped his fingers. Five years ago Tony was stuck in space with almost no oxygen and no idea if his family was still alive. All he could hope for was that his fiance and his child survived Thanos wiping out half the universe. Five years later, Tony makes the hardest decision of his life.





	What Did I Miss? (ENDGAME SPOILERS)

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Endgame. So much. Besides the fact we lost Tony and Nat, I loved it so much. Of course, fuck the canon, because I want Tony alive, dammit! So here's a little bit of angst with a little bit of happiness to calm my endgame feels. Clearly, I was a little inspired by Endgame! I will protect Morgan Stark with my entire life.

Tony didn't think he would make it home. He lost almost all of the team he was with, including Peter. Stuck in a dying ship with Nebula, who was on guard all the time, he wasn't sure how much time was left. All he could hope was that both you and Pepper survived.

Tony tried to record a message on his suit, and ended up asleep, ready to drift off to sleep and never wake up again. He wasn't sure what happened, most likely due to lack of oxygen, but he saw something that looked like the sun, and the next thing he knew, he was back on Earth. He stumbled out of the ship, Steve running towards him. Pepper grasped him in a big hug, and as soon as they released, he looked around. "Where's (Y/N)?" Tony asked dryly. When Pepper began to shake her head and cry, he started to run out of breath again and break down.

"No...no!" He shouted, almost falling as he stumbled around from disbelief. "Pep...Pepper,  _please_  tell me this is a prank," Tony begged.

Pepper only began to cry harder and continued to shake her head. "I tried, Tony...I ran to grab (Y/N), and they disappeared right when I hugged them."

Tony thought his heart was giving out. "I lost Peter, too," Tony whispered. "Dammit!" He shouted, drastically different than his voice before. He shook Steve's hand off his shoulder and tried walking into the compound himself, almost falling multiple times, and mumbling to himself about everything he's learned.

A day later, Steve was giving a briefing to the team- or what was left of it. They needed to find Thanos and the stones, and they  _had_ to find a way to get everyone back. For any free moments Tony had, he was working in his head to find anything that he could use to bring you back.

His emotions got the better of him, and he started yelling at Steve and pulling out the arc reactor. What more did he have to live for, anyway? Tony collapsed, and a few days passed before he was back out of bed, ready to take on the world.

—

"Morgan H. Stark," Tony called when he walked over to the tent in their yard.

Only a month after the fight with Thanos and losing half of the people on Earth, Tony and Pepper found out they were expecting a child. They had been trying to have a child months before they even knew Thanos was on his way to Earth, and Tony wasn't sure he could be a good father again after losing you.

Sure, Pepper may not have been your biological mother, but she loved you just as much. She had been around ever since you were a small child, and it hurt her just as much to lose you as it hurt Tony. She will never forget how scared you were, running to her, screaming.

They were scared to have a child. Tony had a terrible case of PTSD and Pepper didn't know what to do after losing so many people. Pepper still had a company to run and had to check on Stark Industries after losing half of, well, everything.

But they had the child. A beautiful baby girl would be with them in only a matter of months, whether they were fit to parent again or not. Morgan came along, and nowhere did this mean replacing you. They still had hoped to bring you back one day and left a room open for you at all times.

Tony talked to his young daughter and picked her up to take her in for dinner. He caught a glimpse of a car pulling up to his house and saw three familiar faces walk out. Tony looked at them only for a second and carried his daughter inside.

Pepper was setting the table for what she and Tony cooked, and she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Tony shook his head. "Steve, Natasha, and another man are here. Give me a few minutes."

"Want me to set the table for six?" Pepper asked.

Tony smiled slightly and nodded as he walked back outside. "Long time no see," He greeted them and sat down.

He didn't expect the three of them to recommend what they recommended. Tony was shocked, realizing how serious they were about this. Scott looked excited, and Steve and Natasha had unreadable expressions on their faces, meaning they really considered this something they could do. "Are you talking about time travel?" Tony asked. After a moment of silence, Scott Lang nodded.

"Yeah...I guess that's what it is. But it's different! The quantum realm is different," Scott explained.

"Quantum physics is difficult. No ones ever solved time travel, and I can't do this," Tony denied. "I can't afford to lose what I have inside."

Steve took a deep breath. "Even if it meant a chance to get (Y/N) back?"

Tony didn't reply. "Table's set for six if you guys want to stay."

"I'm happy for you Tony, I am, but think about it. All the people we could bring back," Steve started to talk again.

"It's not possible!" Tony shouted. "I tried coming up with  _anything_  to get (Y/N) back to me. You don't think I don't miss (Y/N) every second of every single day? I want my child back more than anything in the world, but time travel isn't possible!" Tony said. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. "You're all welcome to stay for dinner if you'd like."

Steve nodded and went to turn around. "No, no, we should probably get going. Thanks, Tony."

Tony went inside to eat dinner with his family as the three others drove away. He kept thinking about time travel, about the quantum realm. When he saw his little daughter, he let her take over his mind, and took a deep breath to calm down.

"What was that about, Tony?" Pepper asked as she walked to the table.

With a slight shake of his head, he sat down at the table, and Morgan began to talk his ear off.

Of course, that night he was captivated in the idea of getting you back. He had never moved on, and was always looking for ways to bring you back. And here he was, talking to FRIDAY about possibilities for making a quantum realm time travel system. "Shit!" He exclaimed and fell back into his seat when she told him it was successful.

"Shit!" He heard a small voice behind him.

Tony jumped. "What are you still doing up?"

After finally getting his daughter to bed, he talked to Pepper about what he discovered. He could have deleted it, pretended he never figured it out, and went to bed.

But he had to do it.

—

You woke up with a jolt on the ground in front of Stark Industries. You were in Pepper's empty office, with a terrible headache. The lights were off, and when you looked out the window, New York looked like a bulldozer had taken down half the city.

You reached for your phone in your pocket and called your dad. It rang, and rang, and sent to voicemail. You hung up, figuring he was busy with Avengers things, and called Pepper. Again, it rang, and rang, and rang, sending you to voicemail. Maybe she was in a meeting.

You knew Happy would pick up. It rang only twice before Happy picked up. "Hello?" Happy asked.

"Happy? I'm in Pepper's office; I just woke up on the ground. Any idea where Pepper or dad is?" You asked.

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone. "Hello?" You asked again.

"(Y/N)?" Happy asked breathily, his voice shaking.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" You asked, and you heard him beginning to breathe fast. "Are you running?"

The door to Pepper's office slammed open with Happy greeting you at the door. "Oh my god..." He breathed out. "I can't believe they did it," Happy rushed toward you and engulfed you in a hug.

"What's going on?" You asked.

"(Y/N)," Happy started. "You've been dead for five years. When Thanos invaded Earth, he killed half the population. Your father and the rest of the surviving Avengers just saved everyone," Happy said, tears in his eyes. "We need to find Pepper."

Five years? You've been dead for five years? You weren't sure how to process any of that information and were mentally freaking out. You kept the freak out hidden in your head as you followed Happy downstairs. "Happy!" Pepper yelled from across the first floor of the building. "I need a huge favor; I was just paged by, well, a wizard? They need as much help as they can get and-"

Pepper dropped everything she was holding when Happy moved out of the way. Standing right behind him was you, confused and scared. Pepper's jaw dropped, and she screamed, running towards you to grab you in a hug. "He did it!" Pepper began to cry. She put her hands on your cheeks as she pulled away, a smile bright on her face and tears falling.

A yellow portal opened beside her. "Mrs. Stark," A man said. "You ready?"

Pepper nodded quickly. "I hate to run, but I'll be back with your father soon," She said and put her arms out. She waited for a second in front of the portal, and pieces of armor began to engulf her. It looked like Iron Man, but for Pepper. She flew through the portal, and it closed a few seconds later.

"Whoa, what did I miss in the last five years?" You chuckled.

Happy patted your shoulder. "Kid, we have a lot to catch you up on." He put his arm around you and walked you to the car so he could take you home. However, you noticed he was taking you in a different direction. Instead of staying in the city, Happy headed towards the suburbs and even went past that. He pulled up to a quaint cabin and could tell you are confused. "After your dad and Pepper got married, they moved out here to live a quieter life. Tony stopped Iron Man for a while, and Pepper still runs Stark Industries, but this is the perfect place for them."

You noticed there were kids toys and yard tools scattered around the front of the house. There was a small tent leaning against a tree with a wagon full of toys nearby. "I can't wait to see all the pictures," You told him.

"(Y/N), I should tell you," Happy started while the two of you were still sitting in the car. "Tony never stopped looking for ways to bring you back. But you knew he and Pepper were engaged for a while and were ready to settle down. A little while after the world went into chaos, well-"

As if on cue, another yellow portal opened next to the car. The same wizard was standing in front of it. "Your father needs you," He told you, and you could see Pepper on the ground, crying. Without a second thought, you walked through the portal to be surrounded by countless numbers of heroes, and your father breathing heavily laying on the ground.

"Dad!" You pushed through the small crowd and fell to sit next to him.

Tony's eyes widened. "(Y/N)?" Tony asked, bringing his unhurt hand up to your face. "I can't believe you're back."

Pepper smiled. "That's what I was telling you, you brought (Y/N) back."

"And you can't die on me now!" You cried. "We can't lose you. I need you; Pepper needs you, so you  _have_ to power through this!" You told him.

Tony nodded, as fast as he could. "We need...need to get..." He panted and closed his eyes.

Steve picked Tony up and Bruce...Hulk? was shouting where they needed to go. The wizard opened another portal, and a small group walked through to get Tony the attention he needed.

—

"(Y/N)," A weak voice woke you up from your sleep. You were in a hospital room and Tony on the bed.

"Dad?" You called out, getting up and walking over to him. He smiled slightly and grabbed your hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Now that I have you back, amazing," Tony told you. "I've got so much to catch you up on."

Only a few days later Tony was released to go home, with a cast on his arm, and Happy came to pick you guys up. Pepper had only come to see Tony once, but he understood because she was a very busy woman.

They pulled up to the cabin again, and Tony sighed. "I heard Happy tried to explain something to you, but every time, the conversation was cut off," Your father began to explain. "It might be easier if we just go inside."

You didn't say anything, but only nodded and followed Tony. The door opened, and he called for Pepper, and you could hear her walking to the front of the house. Following behind were faster footsteps, running to the front door.

"Daddy!" A young girl hugged Tony's leg, then backed up when she saw you.

"(Y/N), this is Morgan. Your little sister," Tony introduced.

You nodded slowly and waved to her. Now you understood what Happy was trying to tell you. "I've seen pictures of you! Daddy always looked happy with you," Morgan told you.

Your smile grew more prominent, and you knelt in front of Morgan. "I've always wanted a little sister!" You said.

Quickly, Morgan's smile matched yours and immediately hugged you.

"I think they'll get along just fine," Pepper said to Tony, as they watched the two of you interact.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, let me know! I'd love to write more, and I'm ready to get back into writing more Avengers. I just have to find the motivation!  
> Check me out on Tumblr @that-sokovian-bastard


End file.
